Yoshiwara Lament
by EndlessLunacy
Summary: He was the only one left now. His life as a courtesan will be hard and filled with pain, but to seek the truth, he would persevere. And when his journey ends, there would only be one task left for his broken soul. Kuroko-centric, Yoshiwara!AU.
**A/N:**

This story contains sensitive material that may not be your cup of tea. Please read the listed warnings first before you choose to proceed.

 **Warnings:** Implied het sex, male x male, prostitution

 **Trigger Warnings:** Implied rape, abuse (But nothing too graphic)

This story is set during the Edo period, in Yoshiwara. Do note that this contains some inaccuracies pertaining to Japan's history of courtesans.

 **Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fiction.

All KNB characters in this story belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, creator of 黒子のバスケ/ Kuroko no Basuke / The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays.

* * *

 **1.**

 _Where am I? It's dark… I can't see._

"What's wrong? You're quiet today."

 _Who are you?_

"Oh. Seems like you're not in the mood?"

 _No, that's not it. I can't see anything._

"That's too bad. I would have preferred the feisty you. But this will do for today."

 _What is touching me? Is that a hand?_

"With you so still, it's rather boring though. I don't have much time today, such a pity. Come here, Kuroko."

 _Ah, I see. This is a dream._

"Hey, do it properly. Why are you so spaced out? Were you drugged?"

 _I remember now. I have had this dream many times. But I can't see anything this time, perhaps it is for the best._

"Oh yes, I have heard rumours of you running away not too long ago. Is this your punishment?"

 _This man… is dangerous._

"If that's the case, as a lowly courtesan, allow your honourable client to take part in giving you your punishment as well."

 _Stop._

 _Please stop._

 _It hurts._

"Do not worry; I made sure to only make light wounds. As I thought, the red of blood suits you well."

 _Please release me._

"Don't struggle, be good. How beautiful you are, Kuroko. There are lovely red camellias blooming on your skin."

 _Stop._

 _Please, it hurts._

…

 _No, calm down. This is a dream, it's in the past. This is only a memory._

"That's right, Courtesan Kuroko. You should look at me more; I love the blue of your eyes. Glare at me, that's alright. I love seeing them become clouded as you fall into despair. Come, show me more."

"Honourable Young Samurai, your time is up."

"Hm? Extend my time, right now I am busy."

"My apologies, but did you not mention that you had to go to the capital?"

"Oh, I have forgotten. My, Courtesan Kuroko is bewitching indeed."

"I am honoured by your praise, please do visit us again."

"Of course."

 _This conversation, I remember. I know what is going to happen next._

"Courtesan Kuroko, do you understand now? You cannot escape from here. Your attempts to run will always be futile."

 _I know._

"Ever since you were sold to this brothel, you should have realised your fate."

 _I know, but I won't give up. I want to return._

The rustle of cloth, and a gentle hand stroking his hair.

"If you wish to escape, then climb, Courtesan Kuroko. Climb the ranks of this brothel, become the highest ranking courtesan. Let not a client buy your contract, fight your way out on your own. Leave this brothel, and earn yourself the title of a Geisha. The journey will be arduous and painful, can you do it?"

 _Yes, yes. I can. I must return._

"Then come, Courtesan Kuroko. Go and cleanse yourself. Your wounds from the young samurai will heal within a week. Until then, you will not be serving clients."

 _Yes, I understand._

"Come now, get up. Stand with your own power. Fight, Courtesan Kuroko Tetsuya."

 _Yes._

* * *

"Courtesan Kuroko, it is morning."

Kuroko blinks, disoriented.

"Courtesan Kuroko, it is time to get up. I have prepared the bath water."

Kuroko turns his head towards the door, and the small form of a teenager could be seen through the washi covering the sliding door.

"I am awake. Thank you, Apprentice."

Kuroko quickly freshens himself up, movements fast yet still elegant.

As Kuroko was running the brush across his lips, his hand paused momentarily.

"…What a nostalgic dream. Usually the dream would end when the young samurai leaves. Why did I remember the rest now? …Am I not working hard enough?"

"Courtesan Kuroko?"

"Pardon me, Apprentice Courtesan. I will be ready soon."

"Yes."

Kuroko quickly finished painting his lips, and elegantly steps out from his room. With his head held high, a simple glance to the side was enough to have his apprentice quickly following after him.

He walks down familiar walkways, barely acknowledging the greeting bows from the other courtesans he passed. He had made it, it was difficult, humiliating, but still he had fought through it all like he had resolved to. In here, in this male brothel, Kuroko was now among the few top courtesans.

Having bedded countless men, from person to person, the memories blurred between each of his client. There were times where Kuroko was driven deep into his despair, unable to find a way out. Buried in mud, soiled beyond saving. Tainted by the scents of countless men, breaking with each man he welcomes into his embrace.

But still, a single thought manages to save him from himself.

 _I want to return, for that, I will do anything._

The world within the brothels is not kind. Fights for a place among the top courtesans are elegant, but no less deadly than a samurai on a mission. A wrong move, a careless word, can send one to the depths of the courtesan world. Kuroko was not innocent, no. To reach the top, he had trampled over other courtesans, seducing clients with lies mixed with honeyed words.

He had sent many Koshi-joro, the second highest ranking courtesan, to the very bottom. But that was still not enough. Tayuu, that was what he needed to be. To be of the highest in this place, only serving selective clients. The position of a Tayuu is not easily earned. Even now, after six years' worth of effort, he was still unable to reach the Tayuu position.

Right now, it was not possible for him to leave this place. The advice he received from the Koshi-joro back then, to become a Geisha, was still a faraway dream. A dream, but a reachable one. To be a Geisha that did not serve clients in the bedroom, and once they earned enough, it would be possible to leave.

More, more.

He had to work harder, let himself fall into the very depths.

Yes, that dream must be telling him that he was still insufficient. He needed to sully himself more, cover himself with choking black filth. Break the person within him, only then can he rise to the top.

* * *

Kuroko has a Chinese female noble as a client today. Though female clients are few, but they paid much more than men would. He gently smooths down the beautiful kimono, fiddling with his clothes as he waits for his client to arrive.

As he waits, his mind begins to stray.

 _Do you really want to break me?_

Kuroko stares at the person before him.

So he was back here again. This place, dark and cold, was where _he_ was.

 _Yes, I am you. The you that you had created to bear the heavy sins of your actions; your other self. I exist to protect you, do you think you can destroy me?_

Kuroko did not speak, but his resolve was clear.

 _Really? What defiant eyes you have. Do you want a test?_

The person behind the clear wall was smiling, eyes clouded and unfocused. He was nearly fully encased in a black crystal.

 _Do you remember, the pain and anguish that you felt when you first entered this place? Can you bear that all on your own, without me?_

Cracks began to spread across the surface of the clear wall between Kuroko and his other self. And memories he had shut away flowed into Kuroko.

Yes, he had fought, struggled against the men imprisoning him. Back then, when he could not accept the things happening to him.

Yes, he remembered.

* * *

 **2.**

"Kuroko Tetsuya, from now on, you will become part of this brothel. You were sold here by the Chinese nobleman that had bought you. I am the Tayuu of this brothel, the highest ranking courtesan. My orders you will heed, and punishments you will receive are all under my authority."

"I refuse."

"You do not have a choice. At fifteen years of age, you have passed sexual maturity. You shall receive training and proceed to serve clients."

"I refuse."

"As I have said, you do not have a choice. Your training will commence immediately."

* * *

 **3.**

"Apprentice Courtesan Kuroko Tetsuya, your training is completed. You are hereby given the title of hashi-joro. You are now among the low-ranked courtesans. Serve your clients well."

* * *

 **4.**

"Courtesan Kuroko, why did you attack your client?"

"I will never sleep with another man!"

"Perhaps your training was insufficient. It has only been eight months after all. Why do you perform so well when you were still an apprentice, yet after you received a rank, you become so recalcitrant? Alright, I have decided. This might be a little rough, but it seems you need to be handled in such a manner to understand your position."

"What are you doing?"

"You will serve your clients, Courtesan Kuroko."

"Let me go!"

"Shed your childish ways, Courtesan Kuroko. This is your fate, accept it."

"Stop this! Let me go!"

"Lord Haizaki is the client you will serve. He is a great lord. Many times, he has helped us train unruly courtesans."

* * *

 **5.**

"Lord Haizaki."

"Ah, Tayuu. Where is the boy?"

"He is ready and waiting for you."

"Good. Until I leave the room, I am not to be interrupted."

"Yes, of course. We understand."

* * *

 **6.**

"Does it hurt? You should cry out, Kuroko Tetsuya. You need to learn to be vocal. There are clients that love to hear the pained cries of the courtesans."

Kuroko's teeth sank into his bottom lip, holding back any sound. This was something he was used to. Back then he was under the Chinese nobleman's household, the noble had taken to using Kuroko as a way to vent his anger. Being whipped nearly every other day, Kuroko had slowly accustomed himself to the pain.

"Ah, they did say you were remarkably stubborn. Then, shall we see how much you can take? Don't worry, I know how to inflict pain without leaving scars on such beautiful skin."

"…"

"Oh? Is the whip not enough? Then, shall we try something else?"

Kuroko's eyes unwillingly followed the whip as it was dropped to the side. He was pushed down onto the poor excuse of a mattress. It was too thin to provide any sort of relief against the hard floor. With a strong shove, he was flat on his injured back.

Kuroko stared back at the man above him, eyes clear and defiant.

The amusement in Lord Haizaki's eyes was quickly replaced with anger. Kuroko's fingers curled into the mattress below him instinctively. Lord Haizaki reached out a hand, and grasped Kuroko's pale neck in a firm grip. The threat was clear, but Kuroko did not avert his eyes away in submission. And then he began to squeeze Kuroko's neck, cutting off his breathing.

"I will teach you. I'll etch it into your body, the knowledge of what it means to live a life as a courtesan. This is your fate."

Lord Haizaki released his grip, and Kuroko coughed, trying to get air back into his aching lungs.

"This will be all for now. I will visit you once again, tomorrow. I want to watch as you are consumed by despair, so I will take my time with you."

Kuroko glared.

Lord Haizaki only smirked in reply.

* * *

 **7.**

One end of a long strip of cloth was tied to the wooden frame of the shoji door, and the other end was winded around Kuroko's wrists. It gave just enough room for Kuroko to lay some distance away from the door. The dread of accidentally breaking the door was nearly overwhelming Kuroko, because then he would be saddled with a debt to the brothel.

As much as possible, Kuroko did not want anything to connect him to a brothel.

Kuroko tugged hard at the strip of cloth binding his hands above his head.

But the result was still the same, the cloth holding firm and unyielding. Earlier, under the Tayuu's orders, Kuroko was held down and tied up. Placed onto a futon, he was laid down on his back, exposing himself in a vulnerable position. Kuroko had struggled, desperately trying to free himself before _that man_ came.

The soft slide of the other door opening had Kuroko freezing.

Lord Haizaki strolled in, and the door quietly slid shut after him. He smiled as he took in Kuroko's state.

"It has been five days since I have started your training; it is too bad that I was requested to quickly finish up. Apparently you were pretty sought after when you were an apprentice, right? Tayuu was upset because the clients would always call for you, even if it was just to have you sit with them."

Haizaki kneeled next to Kuroko's body, stroking his thumb gently down Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko shuddered, quickly moving his face away.

To be whipped or made to experience high levels of pain by this man was still alright, because Kuroko was used to pain. But to have him touch Kuroko in such an intimate way – something that only lovers would do – absolutely _revolted_ Kuroko.

Haizaki only chuckled at Kuroko's reaction, trailing his fingers down Kuroko's neck in a mockingly loving caress.

Kuroko shivered, raising his leg. But before he could lift his leg off the futon, Haizaki had slammed his hand down on Kuroko's knee, stopping all movements.

Haizaki scoffed at Kuroko, "You never learn, do you?" Haizaki suddenly smiled. "Oh, that's right. I heard some interesting gossip yesterday. It seems that you are a child of noble birth, but unfortunately, your parents had been murdered by a rival family. Well then, do you know that no matter who you may be, once you step into this world, you are nothing?"

Haizaki began to trace his fingers on Kuroko's kimono, pulling at the cloth lightly, but not enough to loosen it.

"In this place, only your beauty, character and artistic abilities define you. Though you may have a special privilege of already having education and learning the arts due to your noble birth, but it is not enough. Truly, you are beautiful indeed. But your character falls short."

Haizaki shifted his hand to Kuroko's face, brushing his thumb across Kuroko's lips. He did not place his fingers into Kuroko's mouth, but if he had, Kuroko would make sure to bite down hard.

And it seemed that Haizaki knew this too.

"Do you understand what kind of world this is now? You can curse your fate, but you can never run from it." Haizaki leered, pupils dilated with lust as he pulled at Kuroko's kimono, easily unravelling the many layers.

"It is time for the final stage of the training process." Haizaki chuckled. "I will be sure to savour it all."

Kuroko's eyes widened with fear. He was not stupid. He knew just what Haizaki was implying, and Kuroko thrashed around, refusing Haizaki the best he could.

Haizaki was bigger, taller, and more muscular than Kuroko was. He easily pinned Kuroko down, placing a large hand on to Kuroko's bare chest.

Kuroko's heart raced, and goosebumps rose on his skin.

"Don't touch me." Kuroko hissed.

Haizaki raised an eyebrow, amusement dancing in his eyes. His hand slid down Kuroko's body, and landed between Kuroko's legs. Haizaki was still seated to the side, making it hard for Kuroko to kick him.

"Let go! Do not touch me!"

Haizaki squeezed the hand he had between Kuroko's legs, and Kuroko gasped, flinching at the pain.

"I won't be gentle now, because using the fear of pain is one of the best ways to control someone. If you don't want it to hurt any more than necessary, you had better relax."

"Stop!"

"I won't. Scream for me, Kuroko Tetsuya."

 _Stop!_

* * *

x

* * *

"Courtesan Kuroko?"

Kuroko startles, eyes quickly scanning his surroundings.

This was…his room.

He was not in _that room_ and _that man_ was not here.

"Courtesan Kuroko, your client has just arrived."

"Understood. Guide her here, and then leave us."

His apprentice quietly moves away from the door, and another apprentice enters with a small table of sweets and hot tea. Efficiently setting down the table next to Kuroko, the apprentice leaves just as quietly as he entered after a low bow of respect towards Kuroko.

Then a familiar silhouette appeared barely a minute later.

Kuroko quickly glances at the mirror of his vanity, making sure his appearance was tidy.

The door slides open.

"Lady Yue'er." Kuroko greets, lowering his body in an elegant bow.

The door shuts with the sound of Lady Yue'er giggles. "Courtesan Kuroko, I have mentioned it many times to call me Hisako, yes?"

"Pardon me, My Lady. Your original name is too beautiful."

Lady Yue'er sits on the prepared cushion, smiling contently as Kuroko shifts the table by his side, placing it between them. Her sharp eyes watches Kuroko's practiced, elegant movements of pouring tea.

"While I am with you, call me 'Hisako' alright? This is the name I have taken upon myself when I married a Japanese husband."

"As you wish, Lady Hisako. Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, please. I was too much in a hurry to meet you, that I have become remarkably thirsty."

Lady Hisako picks up her cup with pale, slender fingers, sipping at the hot tea. Kuroko joins her, picking up his own cup. Lady Hisako's every movement conveys femininity, and though Kuroko was equally as elegant, the distinct hint that he was _not female_ was still present.

Lady Hisako sets her cup down, and starts to speak.

"Rumours have reached me that you are close to becoming a Tayuu," She says.

"Not at all, I am still too inexperienced. The Tayuu in this brothel is something like a godly existence. The Tayuu has remained at the top from the very moment I entered this place."

Lady Hisako hums.

"Indeed. But I do not favour the Tayuu. You are a much better courtesan than the reigning Tayuu. Though your age is a concern, since you are already pass twenty years of age, yes? If you wish to, shall I help you get the title of Tayuu? Or is buying you out of this place better?"

Kuroko directs his gaze to the floor, smiling bashfully.

"I am still too unworthy, so I dare not accept your generosity."

Lady Hisako laughs. "Alright. Perhaps you may come to request my help in the future. Do not worry, you have my word that I will agree to whatever you ask."

Kuroko bows.

Lady Hisako reaches for the sweets. She offers a speared little piece of sweet to Kuroko, holding it up to his mouth. Kuroko did not ignore the implications of her actions. He closes his mouth over the sweet, showing just enough tongue to tease.

Lady Hisako smiles, her eyes betraying her desire.

Kuroko slides his fingers over her hand, removing the Kuromoji from her grasp. From the way Lady Hisako had aggressively disregarded the proper way of having tea, Kuroko knew that she was impatient. Rather than make her wait even more with a chance that he may incur her wrath, Kuroko quickly clears away the table. He places it near the door; out of the way from any _accidents._

Lady Hisako stands, her kimono swishes softly as she makes her way to the inner rooms; the bedroom.

Kuroko follows after her.

As they settle on the futon, Lady Hisako giggles. Kuroko returns it with a gentle smile.

He reaches up, and with experienced hands, he removes the heavy accessories in her hair. Lady Hisako was not idle, her fingers smoothing Kuroko's kimono first, then she slowly pulls it open.

Kuroko gently runs his fingers through her hair, now devoid of all accessories and cascading down her back in beautiful waves. Kuroko makes quick work of removing her kimono with eager yet elegant movements. Lady Hisako greatly enjoys seeing Kuroko lusting after her, even if it was nothing more than an act. As Kuroko guides her to lie on her back, he allows his loosened kimono to fall.

Kuroko lowers his head, leaving light kisses on her neck and down to her breasts. He gently closes his mouth over her skin and sucks. It was not hard enough to leave behind a mark, but sufficient enough that Lady Hisako softly moans. Lady Hisako tilts her head with a slightly mischievous look, and their eyes met.

Lady Hisako smiles, lilting Kuroko's face up with two slender fingers. Kuroko took the hint, leaning forward.

Their lips met, open-mouthed, and a rhythmic dance of tongues soon followed.

Lady Hisako pulls back, and softly murmurs, "Hurry."

And Kuroko nods.

* * *

 **8.**

Kuroko struggled to move his battered body.

Gingerly resting his knees on the futon, Kuroko tugged at the binding cloth. His head hurt; there was a constant throb that pounded fiercely with each breath he took.

The sound of the door opening softly barely registered in his ears. And then his vision was replaced with bright colours that hurt his eyes. He averted his gaze, staring at the soothing pure white of the futon instead.

The person easily removed the cloth from the door and released the tight binds around his wrist.

Kuroko stood up on his feet with the silent support of the person beside him. He took a couple of slow unsteady steps towards the door – stepping on the futon – before freezing up halfway.

Warmth slowly trailed down his leg, and Kuroko trembled. His breath caught, his strength suddenly leaving his body. He fell to his knees hard; shaking as he threw up on the futon. He coughed, tears gathering in his eyes and then spilling over.

He was in pain. His eyes, his throat, his body, they hurt.

But, but that was not the one bringing him the most pain.

He hurt, on the inside. Sharp stabbing pain coursed through his body.

Disgust. Self-loathing. Anger. Hate. _Fear._

He wanted to avoid it, bury himself, and hide from it all. But the cruel reality refused to grant him respite. It consumed his entire being, waiting, waiting to implode and break him into pieces.

His breathing came in harsh, desperate gasps that he was unable to control. It was strange, so strange. The world has gone pure white. Ah, over there, it was approaching; the soothing numbness he sought that would take away everything for him.

"…Courtesan Kuroko."

Someone was calling him? This voice, Kuroko was familiar with it. This voice belonged to the Tayuu. But he had never heard such a soft, gentle tone from the Tayuu before.

"I see it, I can see the emotions swirling in your body with no way out."

Cold hands lifted his face, and he stared into a pair of knowing black eyes.

"You curse your fate, you hate the suffering you are to bear. You should hate me, because I am the one who caused this. Hate me, make me your goal. Come and topple me from my throne, Courtesan Kuroko."

His hair was gently pushed away from his face.

Slowly, slowly, the world regained its colour. His heaving breaths stabilized.

"Yes, that is the look I want to see. Your fighting spirit that draws people to you has returned. Then, I will tell you this. You can choose if you would like to listen to my advice, or abandon it. Kuroko Tetsuya, here in this brothel, we are only beings to be used for pleasure. We are not Geishas, we are only lowly Courtesans.

"Your hate, your anger, your cursed fate, take them all and turn them into weapons. Polish yourself; never show what it is that you truly feel on your face."

The quiet footsteps of someone else entering the room.

A bow of respect, and a soft greeting, "Tayuu."

The Tayuu stood up, moving towards the door. "Koshi-joro Yoshiya, attend to Courtesan Kuroko."

"Yes, right away."

The Tayuu quickly left the room, pausing at the door momentarily. A turn of head, and the cold face of the Tayuu stared down at Kuroko.

"Entertain your clients with a smile, even if it is a lie. Become a peerless actor, so much so that the line between the actual you and the one you portray blurs."

The Tayuu smiled, but it was more like an ominous smirk.

"Struggle to the top, Courtesan."

The soft whishing of cloth and the Tayuu left, leaving behind only a stifling silence.

* * *

x

* * *

"Lady Hisako," Kuroko murmurs softly as he watches her tidy up her clothes.

"What is it?"

"May I do your hair for you?"

Lady Hisako blinks, and giggles. "Of course."

Kuroko gently runs a comb through her hair, and with practiced fingers, he pins her hair up in the exact same style as when she first came into his room.

"Lady Hisako…"

"What is it? You have been calling me for a while now. It's alright, do not hesitate. What is it that you wish to know?"

"…Is the Lord Samurai of the East well?"

"Oh? Are you asking about the young lord that was adopted to be the heir of that distinguished house?"

"Yes."

"There are many rumours surrounding that young lord, some are not very pleasant. From what I've heard, he's really smart and his methods in business dealings can be very vicious. But all in all, I would say he is doing well. Why do you ask? Are you acquainted with him?"

"No… I was just curious because I have seen him around every now and then."

Lady Hisako tilts her head, contemplating quietly.

"Is that so? I never knew the young lord was interested in male brothels."

"That's not it, Lady Hisako. I do not mean that, it seems that he would sometimes stand quietly to one side within this district. I have never seen him walk into a brothel nor was he accompanied by anyone when he left. But I have not seen him for many months now."

"Oh?" Lady Hisako hums. "My, now I'm curious about that young lord. Alright, I shall introduce myself to him at the next party I go to. As the heir, he will have to be there."

Lady Hisako turns around slightly, glancing at Kuroko through the corner of her eyes. A little teasing smile danced on her lips.

"Do you want me to tell you everything I manage to get out of him?"

Kuroko returns the smile, moving closer to Lady Hisako.

"I am curious about that man myself," Kuroko lightly breathes into Lady Hisako's ear, "I shall provide extra service proportional to the information I receive."

Lady Hisako giggles, and her eyes sparkles with mischief.

"I will be waiting then," she whispers, tilting her head back and laying a quick kiss on Kuroko's lips.

* * *

"Hey, isn't it about time to give up?"

"Why?"

"This wall that separates you and me is shattering."

"Of course it is. Didn't I say that I want to break you?"

"If you break me, I will return to you. I am you, after all. All the pain that you have given to me to bear in your stead, all will be yours once more. The betrayal of that man who destroyed your life, using you as nothing more than a tool, can you bear them?"

"I can, I have to. I understand. I already know the truth, but I still want to have them confirmed."

"Do you really? Do you think you will be able to remain sane when you accept me once again?"

"I will. No matter what it takes."

"Still, you do not fully understand. Using Lady Hisako like that, just to find out about that young samurai that you had served. That is already a wonderful sign of corruption. And then, what will you do after finding him? Do you wish to kill him?"

"No, I just want to have a talk with him."

"A talk? That's not possible. This hatred within me should not be made light of. If everything were to return to you, you will no longer think the same way as you do now."

"I will not change. Not until I manage to get the answers I want."

"You really are too naïve. But that's alright, you will understand soon. Then, you have to know that this wall between us is very strong, you will have to use more force to break it. Right now, there are only little cracks, not deep enough to tear down this wall."

"I know."

"Come, you have to come to me. Become more and more corrupted."

"I know."

"That's right. Run to me…

… _Fall, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

* * *

"Young Lord Samurai?"

He stopped, turning around.

"What is it, my fiancée?"

The girl blushes as she was addressed, pink hair falling to conceal one side of her face as she bowed her head. "Recently, you have not been going to the brothels for business. Is it fine to just let the owners do as they wish?"

He smiles, red eyes narrowing. The girls pauses; this expression, she was very familiar with. That calculating gleam in those fierce, beautiful eyes told of scheming plans, once caught, no one could escape them. She quickly raises her fan, hiding the lower half of her face behind it as she flushes once more.

"I apologise for my statement." She hurriedly speaks.

"No, it's alright. As my fiancée, you should be more involved in such things. That I failed to share them with you, it is my mistake."

"No, I should have taken the initiative to find out first before questioning you like this."

He chuckles, lifting a hand to gently stroke the girl's hair.

"But you are impressive enough, to figure out what it is that I have yet to tell you from a single smile of mine. We are truly well matched, aren't we? My fiancée, Momoi Satsuki."

Momoi smiles, delighted.

"Thank you for your praise."

He removes his hand from her hair, glancing outside. "The sky is clear, we have good weather today. Shall we have a stroll in the garden, and tea afterwards?"

"Yes, of course!"

* * *

000

* * *

Kuroko coughed, throwing up what he had managed to force down during dinner.

Willing his body to relax, he took slow, deep breaths.

Kuroko stared into the darkness beyond the walls of the brothel. He blinks, eyes heavy and unfocused.

His body hurt, joints aching.

"Has it already progressed so far?" He murmured.

Lifting his hands, he compares the shockingly white skin of his hands against the darkness of the sky. Those red patches of skin rashes were hidden under thick layers of makeup. Due to his body, the road he had been taking to become a Geisha was no longer possible. Now, he could only tread on the path that he had wanted to avoid.

"I guess, it is about time. I should start my preparations."

Kuroko gently brought his hands down to his side, and in one smooth movement, he turned away from the temptation of escaping the high walls of the brothel. With quick steps, he entered the brothel.

With no other option, he once again stepped into the lavish world of pleasure; the cage that he was forced into, unable to leave.

But soon, he would tear down that cage imprisoning him.

"Yes, soon. Until then, this body of mine, you have to hold out until then."

* * *

"Ah, I forgot."

"What did you forget, Lady Hisako?"

"Remember when you asked me for information regarding the adopted heir? I found out something really interesting! Apparently, that heir was not exactly a random boy picked off the streets. Rumours have it that that boy is actually the actual heir that was hidden away."

"…Oh?"

"What's wrong? I have never heard you use such a tone before."

"…No, it's nothing. I'm sorry, please forgive my misconduct."

"It's fine. But I wonder where the rumours of him being adopted came from? I do not believe that such a distinguished house would spread around something like this. How strange."

"Indeed. I still have not seen him around this area as well. Perhaps he may choose to never enter this area again."

"You really are interested in him, aren't you?"

"It is just simply curiosity. However, Lady Hisako, I was wondering if you are still willing to grant a request of mine?"

"Why, of course. Do tell."

"Shall we leave this place together?"

"Oh my, oh my. What's this? Have you already gotten tired of being the Tayuu after a little more than a year, Kuroko?"

"As a Tayuu, I have received many, many luxuries that could not be compared to those that I had as a common courtesan. But, you see, I am very greedy. This is not enough, I want to leave here. And if I may be so bold as to choose, I would want to follow Lady Hisako."

"My, every time I see you, you have grown more and more alluring, Kuroko. Alright, I cannot bear to see you with other clients of yours. After all, you are not the only greedy one, I am too. You have a debt with this brothel, yes? I will buy you out. Come with me."

"Please accept my utmost thanks, Lady Hisako."

"You are welcome."

* * *

"Kuroko, Kuroko."

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open, slowly blinking to clear his blurred vision. Lady Hisako was sitting next to him on the bed, gently running her fingers down Kuroko's face.

"…Lady Hisako?"

"Are you alright, Kuroko?" Lady Hisako asked, her voice gentle and soothing.

"I am fine. Has the Lord left?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kuroko. This is already the fourth time this week that that husband of mine has beaten you. Oh, what shall I do?" Lady Hisako fiddled with her kimono restlessly, her eyes filled with genuine concern as she gazed at Kuroko. It was a refreshing scene for Kuroko, who had lived within a world made up of lies and deceit. Showing such honest emotions were very rare.

"It is not your fault, Lady Hisako. I was careless and did not manage to hide myself from the Lord."

"Nonsense. He came to find you, didn't he? How could you run when you were trapped in your own room? The fault lies with me. I knew that he did not like courtesans, seeing as how he would only go to visit the geishas. But still, I brought you into this house."

Kuroko pushed himself up from the bed, smiling at Lady Hisako. He reached forward and gently laid a quick kiss on her lips.

"I am still grateful to you for bringing me here, thank you." Kuroko whispered.

Lady Hisako blushed.

"Kuroko, do not think badly of me, but I am going to move you out of this house. It is too dangerous for you here. You can stay in one of our rarely used outhouses. I promise to go and visit you as much as I can." Lady Hisako ran her hand through Kuroko's hair, looking distracted.

"To go that far for me, I truly am grateful."

"No, didn't I mention that I cannot stand to see you with others? My husband is no exception, he has slept with you, hasn't he? I cannot tolerate that, I am a jealous woman, after all."

"Then, won't you let me erase your worries?" In an unexpected movement, Kuroko reached out and flipped their positions. Lady Hisako blinked speechlessly as she stared up at Kuroko who was leaning over her. The distant look in her eyes melted away, replaced by the shy demur of a wife on the first night of her wedding.

Kuroko made quick work of her kimono, brushing aside the cloth to reveal pale, white skin.

"You are such a tease." Lady Hisako giggled, reaching up to encircle her arms around Kuroko, bring his face close to her breasts.

Kuroko chuckled, lowering his head as his eyes turned cold.

* * *

Kuroko lifted his face to the sky, staring at the bright full moon.

The only sound accompanying him in the dead silence of the night was the soft trickling of the extravagant water fountain in the garden. Even all the usually noisy night insects were silent today.

Kuroko spread out his arms wide, smiling.

Cool air brushed across his skin, where his disheveled kimono did not cover; his bare chest, the exposed skin of his thighs. The cold seemed to seep into his very bones, intend on chilling him from the inside. But Kuroko did not mind.

Soon, this house would fall.

Both the lord and lady of the house had embraced his diseased body, Kuroko would not be surprised if the symptoms started to show within the next few weeks.

It was a good idea to anger and challenge the lord. Social standing was something to be taken very seriously, that Kuroko knew very well. So to have a lowly courtesan go against the lord, his pride would not allow it. Thus, Kuroko was beaten and 'put into his place'.

But that was exactly what he was after. The sly yet gentle lady was a woman in love. Using his weak position as a courtesan, he gathered her pity and had her move him out to 'protect' him.

Kuroko lightly twirled around and around, giggling softly.

And when he leaves this place, it would be easy to disappear.

He would then go to look for the Young Lord Samurai.

* * *

"My Lord? What are you looking at?" Momoi gently enquired. This was the third time that she found the lord in the same spot in the garden. It was as though he had somehow solidified himself, if not for the blinking of his eyes and the very, very slight movements of his breathing, Momoi would have thought him dead.

"I'm looking at the shifting wind."

"What do you mean?"

"The surging wind will soon bring about a troublesome foe. Can you see? Look, even the trees are restless."

"…But My Lord, the trees will always follow the direction of the wind." Momoi blinked, completely lost, "Isn't it natural for them to move with the wind?"

"Look closely, my fiancée. The branches are swaying though the wind is not strong enough to move such thick branches."

"Oh my, you are right. How strange."

"I'm going to start the preparation to receive my guest. Would you care to help me?"

"Of course, My Lord. How can I refuse a request from you?"

Momoi let out a soft exclamation of surprise as she was hugged close to her lord.

"Indeed, you are the only one suited for me. I am glad that you are my fiancée."

The lord smiled; eyes with silted pupils narrowing as they seemingly appeared to glow.

He released Momoi from the hug, turning her around and nudging her into the building. With light steps, Momoi quickly followed the silent order.

Glancing up at the trees, the lord whispered softly as the wind spiralled around him.

"Come, I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Kuroko coughed, grasping onto the tree to support his body.

He crouched, curling into himself as he placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds of his harsh coughs. Blood slowly dribbled pass the gaps in his fingers.

Panting, he slowly sunk to the ground as the coughs subsided. Kuroko hissed softly as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood. Glancing up, he spotted a house with a large lawn, and a pond.

He pushed himself up to his feet, staggering to the house. Heaving his tired body over the fence, he made sure to keep his footsteps silent as he kept an eye out for anyone still awake at this time of the night. Upon reaching the pond, he quickly used the water to clean off the blood on his face and rinsed out his handkerchief as well.

The taste of iron was strong in his mouth, but he was not going to take the chance of drinking the water in the pond.

Kuroko paused as he turned away.

Slowly glancing back at the pond, he stared at the restless fishes swimming within. If his body was already in this condition, what was the point of taking care of it? Medicine was too expensive, and no one would be willing to spare any for a fallen prostitute. Yoshiwara was swarming with those who could easily replace just one death of an unimportant prostitute.

Frowning slightly, he gently placed his shaking hands together, scooping up some water to drink. The taste of iron was washed away, replaced by the bitter taste of unclean water.

But Kuroko didn't mind.

Soft movement within the house had Kuroko tensing up, and he hurriedly slipped away, heading back onto the quiet streets.

He was almost there, now, the only difficult hurdle he had to face was to get pass the entrance of Yoshiwara. Forget trying to leave the gates, prostitutes were not even allowed to leave the brothel except for the Tayuu.

There were no locks on the gate, rather, brute force was used to open them. Right now, Kuroko did not have the strength to move the heavy gates even an inch.

So he could only rely on timing.

He snatched up a black cape that was used to cover a stall, wrapping it around himself carefully. Dawn would soon come, and Kuroko just needed to hide in the shadows until the gates opened, then he could slip out.

He tugged on the black covering, making sure it concealed more than half his face.

Now, he only needed to wait.

* * *

"My Lord? Why are you not asleep? These past few days, you have not been sleeping well, have you?"

"I'm alright. I'm just too excited to sleep, my fiancée. Would you like to drink with me?"

"If that's what you wish, then I shall."

"Here."

"Thank you. May I ask as to why you are in such a good mood?"

"Because very, very soon, something highly interesting will happen."

"What will happen, My Lord?"

"Hush. Rather than asking, why not see for yourself?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Tonight, we shall not sleep. We shall await the arrival of our honoured guest."

"…I see. I shall join you then."

* * *

Kuroko stopped, staring up at the house. The silhouette of a young man drinking could easily be seen through the shoji doors. And next to that man, there was a silhouette of a lady daintily sipping from a cup.

Kuroko chuckled mirthlessly.

"As expected, you would know, isn't that so?" He hummed under his breath as he carefully made his way to the only room still filled with the soft light of a lamp.

He made his way up to the second floor, pausing right outside the door.

The low laughter of a man, accompanied by the soft giggles of a lady floated past the door. Kuroko reached out, gently resting his hand against the door. With a gentle push, the door easily gave under the pressure and slid open.

Kuroko stepped in quietly, shutting the door after him.

At once, both the man and woman turned to him. The woman's face filled with alarm, but she did not scream. Yes, the sudden shift from a demure lady to one with a sharp, calculating look in her eyes was something Kuroko was very familiar with.

Slowly, with his face still hidden under the large black cape he had stolen, he began to speak.

"…It's been a while, Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou."

The woman, Momoi Satsuki, immediately tensed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Contrary to her cautious reaction, the man, Akashi Seijuurou, was smiling. He even carefully poured himself some more wine.

"I suppose you would not be able to recognise me, it has been many years after all." Kuroko reached up, tugging on the black cape. As it fell to the ground, Kuroko watched Momoi's eyes widen with shock and what seemed to be fear.

Kuroko smiled.

"You…!" She gasped, hand covering her mouth.

"Oh? So you can still recognise me then? Even though the last time we have seen each other was when we were kids?" Kuroko chuckled softly.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, or should I call you Akashi Seijuurou?" Akashi smiled as he downed the wine in his glass.

"…Tetsu…kun. Why… Why are you here? Back then… Didn't you die?" Momoi stuttered out, nearly breathless.

"That was just a convenient lie, Momoi-san. But I'm here because I am curious about some things."

"What…?" Momoi frowned.

"Akashi Seijuurou… Ah, no. It should be Akashi Seijuurou's substitute, right? So, what is it that you want to know?" Akashi asked, not once sparing another glance towards Kuroko.

Kuroko twitched minutely, quickly reigning in his expressions. A light smile tugged at his lips, one he often used for clients he did not like dealing with.

"I already knew from the very start that I would be disposed of once there was no longer any use for me. From the moment your father stepped in to the orphanage I was placed in after the death of my parents, he has repeated those words over and over. Due to my remarkably similar appearance to you, Akashi Seijuurou, I was to become your body double."

"Tetsu-kun? What are you saying!" Momoi gasped, utterly shocked.

"It's true, Momoi-san. But you didn't know, right? You treated me just like the son of a lord. Your affections towards me was one thing that I treasured. Momoi-san, back then, there were many people that wanted the downfall of Akashi's father. By taking away his heir, isn't that the best way to bring him to ruins? That was why, I was presented as the heir instead, gaining attention from those who wanted to harm Akashi.

"Of course, it was surprisingly effective. I was taken away instead of Akashi. Since I am one that holds no importance, they did not even spend any effort to get me back. Those that wanted to ruin Akashi's father were fooled to the very end."

Kuroko tilted his head at Akashi.

"But what I want to know, however, is not this trivial matter of having no one to rescue me. I had already been preparing for that from the very start. What I want to know, is the truth behind my family's murder, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Oh? Your family's murder, is it? It was a very sad tragedy, wasn't it?" Akashi returned, slowly sipping at his wine.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Tell me; did your family murder my family just to get me to become a target for those that wanted your father's downfall? I have seen you – you who would hide behind the large curtains whenever there was a party held – you would stare straight at me and then disappear."

Akashi laughed, swishing the wine in his cup.

"So you saw me? I was a foolish boy back then. But Kuroko Tetsuya, your family was a hindrance. Your family opposed my father, so of course, they had to be wiped out. But I saved you, you know. I suggested to my father to leave you alive, for you were very similar in appearance to me. I was tired of running around in the shadows, I wanted to be free. But I couldn't do that since there were people after me. So I just needed to find someone to replace me."

Akashi lightly set down his cup, folded his arms, leaning forward on the low table in front of him. He stared at Kuroko.

"You were useful. Shouldn't you be happy, Tetsuya? You were worth something at the very end, right? I know, that within your family, you were not given much attention. You had an excellent older brother who excelled at everything, so your existence became nothing more than one who is always within your brother's shadow. You were not worth anything, Tetsuya.

"But then, I saved you, didn't I? I gave you purpose to your pitiful life, by becoming 'me'. So then, why do you stare at me with such defiant eyes, Tetsuya? That is very rude of you. I am your savior." Akashi smirked.

Momoi gasped, staring at Akashi with wide eyes.

"M-my Lord! This is – _How could you?"_

"Why not? I will do anything to get what I want. Are you afraid of me now, Momoi Satsuki? But that's too bad. Your engagement to me will not be cancelled no matter what your feelings are on this matter. Unless… you would like your family to meet the same fate as Tetsuya's?"

Momoi trembled, unable to speak.

A faint prick of pity welled in Kuroko's heart for her, but the feeling disappeared soon enough. He could only do one thing at a time. Momoi was not a person he could aid, not when he was barely handling his own affairs.

His body shook, shaking hard as he attempted to stifle his coughs. Eventually, he sank to his knees, folded over as he coughed into the sleeve of his worn-out kimono. As the kimono was rapidly stained with blood, he could feel Akashi's eyes on him.

"Ah, what's this? Have you fallen to the curse of a courtesan, Tetsuya? I have heard of many courtesans contracting diseases and dying pathetically. Looks to me like you are suffering through the same symptoms." Akashi frowned, raising a hand to cover the lower half of his face.

"Are you done now, Tetsuya? Quickly get out of here. Though I know that such diseases are not spread through air, just breathing in the same air as a diseased you is enough to make me uncomfortable."

Kuroko struggled to lift his head, staring at Akashi's cold, unfeeling heterochromatic eyes.

He carefully wiped away the blood staining his mouth and rose to his feet.

"I am not done yet, Akashi Seijuurou."

Step by step, he made his way to where Akashi was seated. The frown on Akashi's face grew as Kuroko neared.

He grabbed onto the collar of Akashi's kimono, and collapsed into his lap. Akashi immediately made to shift away, but was unexpectedly held in place by Kuroko's sudden strength. Kuroko laughed a little as a look of pure disgust crossed Akashi's face.

He brought his head down, biting hard into Akashi's shoulder.

"You… How dare you, Tetsuya!" Akashi snarled, shoving Kuroko away.

The sudden movement pulled the knife Kuroko had hid in his sleeve free from Akashi's abdomen.

Kuroko chuckled, "I know you have a strange ability to see the immediate future, Akashi. But if two things were to happen simultaneously, will you be able to see it all? I guess not, seeing as how I have managed to successfully stab you quite deeply."

"Tetsu-kun! Why did you do such a thing!" Momoi rushed to Akashi's side, helping him to apply pressure on the wound. "Doctor, I will have to quickly call for the doctor!" Momoi's panicked voice sounded rather pleasant to Kuroko.

"Go ahead, call everyone here, that's alright. Akashi, though I have failed in killing you, I have left you something that will make me happy. Whenever you look at that wound on your abdomen, you will remember me. This is a curse that I will leave you with." Kuroko smiled happily.

"I will not! Such a foolish thing, who would even bother to remember!" Akashi yelled, loud enough to wake the house.

Kuroko blinked.

"Ah, is that so? Then, Momoi-san, do you want me to free you from this man? No one would want a girl with a scar, right? Especially from the esteemed Akashi house." Kuroko approached Momoi, knife held tightly.

"…No! Stop! Don't come near me!" Momoi screamed. "You! You are not Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun would never do such a thing!"

Kuroko hummed. "Momoi-san. You are wrong, but you are also right. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, but people change over the years, Momoi-san. You can say that I have fallen too far, I can no longer bring myself out of the depths. I do not wish to anyway."

Kuroko launched himself at Momoi, but Akashi was faster. He kicked the knife out of Kuroko's hand, and grabbed his katana from where it was displayed on the wall, and unsheathed it, pointing it at Kuroko's neck.

Akashi stood like an imposing figure of a war hero who had a rival kneeling in front of him, surrendering to him.

"So you are actually capable of protecting someone, Akashi? Even if it is only for the sake of your pride."

Kuroko laughed.

"Alright then. I will award you! If you won't even care to remember me whenever the wound on your abdomen aches, then I will just have to leave you with an impression that you can never forget, no matter what!"

He grabbed onto the blade of the katana with both hands, hard enough that his palms were immediately sliced open.

Kuroko's eyes widened with mad glee as he smiled.

" _You will remember me, Akashi Seijuurou."_

With a strong slice, Kuroko forcefully slashed the sharp blade of the katana across his neck.

As he fell back to the ground, Kuroko heard many things.

The loud slams of the doors being forcefully pushed open, the multitude of harsh voices, Momoi's high pitched scream of pure terror.

But his eyes never once left Akashi's.

And he saw it.

The tiniest flicker of doubt and fear.

Fear. Akashi Seijuurou was _scared._ Of him; of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yes, that was enough.

Kuroko's lips spread into a wide smile as his vision rapidly faded, taking with him that pair of fearful heterochromatic eyes as he fell into the darkness.

* * *

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya."

"Ahh. Mother, Father?"

"We came to pick you up. Your older brother is waiting."

"Your life was hard, wasn't it? You did well, Tetsuya. Now, you can rest."

"I… I can rest? Finally?"

"Yes, that's right. Rest now, everything is over."

"Oh, I forgot. Tetsuya, Tetsuya."

"What is it?"

" _Welcome home."_

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
